


Flavours

by LuckyREBD



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi knows a little something special about Kaiba.<br/>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flavours

Jou is pretty sure no one else has noticed Seto Kaiba’s massive sweet-tooth. The massive piles of Valentine’s chocolate everyone assumes gets thrown out in distaste each year are squirreled away into the brunette’s locker, though the cards, stuffed animals and presents find their way into clogging the garbage can.

Each day at lunch, he sneaks glances to see what sweet Kaiba has hidden in briefcase for his lunch. Jou is sure he even spotted candy wrappers on the floor of the teen’s limo a few times, and you can only assume they were the younger brother’s so many times before you realize the truth.

It wasn’t a stretch for Jou to start wondering what sweet Kaiba would taste like at any given time. He made into a game, trying to guess which he had eaten last, working out stealthily which are the taller boy’s favourites. It became about control, about knowing which confections could make Kaiba give into his sweet-tooth in public.

So now, Jou knows exactly what flavour Kaiba will be.

It’ll be whatever flavour Jou gives him.


End file.
